Silk Sheets
by DemonGirlAndProudOfIt
Summary: Dean wants to get some sleep, Cass and Balthazar have other ideas ; Who knew silk sheets could feel so good? Wing!kink. Mature subject matter, warnings inside rated M for a reason. Oneshot


**Title: Silk Sheets **

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel/Balthazar **

**Rating: NC -17 – R **

**Warnings : Oh god, um okay, fingering, oral, masturbation, threesome, dirty talk. Bottom!Dean, wing!kink, double penetration **

**A/N : Nothing is mine except this story, copyright for characters go to Kripe and the writers of Supernatural. This story is not for the faint hearted. So I've got one more exam left on Tuesday and I needed to do something to stop myself from stressing so much, so this is what my dirty dirty mind came up with. My phone just went off **_**One message received**_** : See you in hell – Satan. Oh god, I guess I'll see you guys there too yes? This is my first time writing anything with Balthazar in it, or a threesome fic so I hope it doesn't suck too much. **

**Spoilers : Need to know who Balthazar is **

**Summary : Dean crashes in a hotel relieved that he can finally catch up on some sleep, but Cass and Balthazar have other ideas...**

**No beta, all mistakes are my own. **

**Originally written for this prompt on spnkinkmeme : **_Dean/Castiel/Balthazar Bottom!Dean wing!kink double p what it says in the title. _

Dean staggered into the motel room. He was exhausted, too exhausted to even so much as wince at the peeling mottled green wall paper. He really needed a shower, he could feel the dirt underneath his skin, but it would have to wait. He threw himself down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Demons really took it out of you, especially now those smart ass bastards knew about his 'profound bond' with Castiel and teased him mercilessly. Still he found it now gave him an even greater amount of satisfaction when he exorcised the sons of bitches and sent them back to where they belonged. With this on his mind, his body finally gave into the urge to sleep. He wasn't sure how long he slept but the sound of voices roused him.

"Sammy?" he mumbles, his mind still fogged with sleep. "Hello Dean" that voice was far too deep to belong to Sam. He opens his eyes and groans when he sees Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed. "Cass seriously do you get your freak on watching people sleep?" "Because that's just messed up man" Cass tilts his head confused "Get my freak on?"

"He means does it turn you on Cass?" That deep rumbling purr can only come from Balthazar. He sits up so fast that Cass is almost pushed off the small single bed. The beds that he always has to insist to the hotel staff he needs two of, one for him and one for Sam, after all wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea, and you'd be surprised how often that happens.

The sight of an angel of the lord almost falling of a bed is highly amusing, or would be if Dean wasn't so mad. Cass steadies himself again as Dean glares into those pure blue eyes. "Cass what the hell?" he demands. "Dean I had to see you, you are the only one who can help me with my...needs.

Dean lets out a sigh and falls back against the pillows, rubbing his eyes he glances at the clock radio that is in every hotel room in the world. _ 2:05 AM. _He rubs his eyes again, "Cass its 2:00 in the morning can't this wait until an hour that is not so ungodly?" "I fail to see the relevance of time Dean". He's too tired for this, "People usually sleep at this time, _I _usually sleep" "He's come all this way Dean, not going to leave him unsatisfied are you?". Balthazar's voice is hypnotic and Dean feels a stirring of lust in his groin, how is it even possible it sounds like he's purring? He opens his eyes again and as Cass shifts to face him, he notices the pleading look he now fixes on Dean.

_Leave him unsatisfied? Needs? _ Realisation hits him. Surely he can't possibly mean? Oh god. Balthazar smirks "And the penny drops" "You see Dean angels aren't that different to humans, we may live in heaven, and we do have wings, but we still have urges." "We're still capable of wanting to experience pleasure", at this Castiel whimpers, "and" Balthazar pauses "giving pleasure to others" he winks. This is too much to take in, Dean can't...he just can't. Cass continues to whimper "Cass come here darling".

Cass slides himself off the bed and walks over to where Balthazar is standing, "Let me give you a demonstration." He winks at Dean again before pulling Cass into a passionate open mouthed kiss, and Dean groans at the sight of Balthazar rolling his hips teasingly against Castiel. He pulls away and smirks at Dean who is now rubbing himself frantically through his jeans. "Well well, getting off on angels getting it on, never knew you had it in you Dean". Balthazar purrs again, oh god that voice Dean could come just from listening to it. Balthazar laughs and arches an eyebrow "Really Dean? Well I hope not because we're only just getting started".

He chuckled slowly at the look on Dean's face, and in the blink of an eyes Cass and Balthazar are on the bed. Balthazar looks around and shakes his head "This won't do at all, no". With another click of his fingers Dean finds himself transported to a room that consists of a large bed, fitted with silk sheets. Sighing Dean thought he had to hand it to the Balthazar; the angel did have some class. That's Dean's last coherent thought as Castiel's mouth is on his and Balthazar's unbuttoning his jeans, tugging them off in one swift movement.

"My my Dean, so hard for me darling" Dean just groans as Balthazar wraps a hand around his aching cock and starts to stroke slowly. There's a rustling noise, and Cass's wings, manifest themselves above his head, and breaking the kiss he trails them down Dean's body. The feathers brush him gently while Balthazar continues to jerk Dean off. "Listen to him groan Cass, so pretty. He settles back on the bed to slip two fingers in his mouth, licking them, getting them wet. Damn if this isn't sinning then Dean doesn't know what is. Castiel leans over and whispers in Dean's ear "Want Balthazar to finger, going to moan for us like the slut you are? Going to beg?"

"Yes Cass, please Balthazar" Castiel smiled "C'mon Balthazar I want to hear him scream". Balthazar obliges and pushes two fingers inside, working against the tight muscle until he finds Dean's sweet spot and rubs his fingers over it. Dean screams with pleasure, he can't help himself really. "Fuck" his breathing is shallow as Balthazar continues to work his fingers in and out while Castiel lays kisses on Dean's chest.

Balthazar's own erection is straining against his pants as he removes his fingers. Castiel sits up on the side of the bed and smirks "Need help there brother?" He kneels on the floor and clicks his fingers leaving Balthazar naked as he takes him deep into his mouth. The other angel keens gripping the bed sheets tightly, watching Castiel suck Balthazar off is more than Dean can stand. He whines, "guys please" hating himself for doing so, but needing to the same time.

The sound of Dean's begging is all that it takes for Balthazar to come hard and fast in Castiel's mouth. Castiel swallows then looks up at Balthazar licking his lips. "Sounds like somebody's getting jealous" Balthazar nods and laughs, the sound coming from deep within his chest. Both manifest their wings again which had been tightly tugged within their vessels, and position themselves on the bed. Castiel straddling Dean's lap and Balthazar sitting against his back. Castiel's wings are nothing special, just plain black feathers that seem to stretch out as wide as the eye can see, and Balthazar's are a honey colour, hardly fancy but arousing none the less. He moves them slowly, smiling slightly as he watches Dean follow the movement, while Balthazar brushes his feathers across Dean's back.

Castiel curves one wing over folding it across Dean's thighs and Dean's eyes widen when he realises what Cass is planning to do. The wing wraps around Dean's cock and Dean feels the feathers tighten around it before he jerks his wings hard and fast. Dean takes back what he said before, this is so sinfully wrong, an angel getting him off with their wings, that he's sure he's wasn't going back to hell before this, he definitely is now.

He moans at the way the wings are teasing him and thrusts faster and faster against them. "Cass, _Cass oh god _fuck so close" and with a final shudder he comes over the wingtips, Castiel's name once again falling from his lips. Balthazar laughs "That was quite a show you boys put on" Dean says nothing, panting hard. "You know Cass I think it's about time for the finale" Cass spreads his wings wide and growls "Dean do you want me to fuck you so hard you come again?" Dean finally finds his voice; he can't believe he's doing this.

Dean Winchester doesn't beg for anything, let alone beg someone to fuck him, and an angel at that, but he doesn't trust Balthazar not to leave him like this if he doesn't beg. "God Cass, need your cock, need you, want you inside me, damn it Cass please". Balthazar strokes his hair as Cass pushes inside him and Dean arches off the bed. "Fuck" he starts panting "fuck" "_fuck_" Castiel slams into him, "What's that Dean?" Balthazar smirks "Cass he wants us both, want us both inside you Dean?" "Are you going to take us both like a good little slut?"

Dean nods frantically, if he could think straight he would have been embarrassed about Balthazar being in his head, but he can't think straight. He can only think how good it is to have Cass inside of him. Balthazar snaps his fingers and Dean feels Balthazar's grace manipulating his body. Cass lays a kiss on his chest and then Balthazar is groaning loudly as he feels Balthazar slide in. Dean lets out a moan as the angels pick up a rhythm, both of them thrusting into him hard.

"So greedy" Balthazar mutters as Dean groans louder he's not going to last very long. One more thrust and he Balthazar say "Come for me darling". Dean's vision turns white as he rocks through his orgasm, he hears the angels follow suit, keening and filling him up. It's only then that he realises that he's come more times than is humanly possible and comes to the conclusion that they must have some freaky ass mojo. He closes his eyes and when he opens them he's back in the hotel room. He feels a thump and Cass and Balthazar are on the bed kissing him and Balthazar leans over and whispers in his ear "Night darling, naughty dreams" he winks, and then Dean's all alone once more.

**Reviews are love Oh and I'll be doing some art for this when I find the time, link will be on my profile to my LiveJournal when it is set up. **


End file.
